bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jyrwin, Cleph
Cleph Jyrwin was a Rotronian Xenobiologist who studied the lifeforms of the galaxy. While he was a bit of a delinquent during his early years, a discovery of ancient Rakata technology sparked a huge interest within the young Cleph, sending him on a life course that would have him hopping across the galaxy in search of secrets and discoveries. History Early Life Cleph grew up on Rotex in the usual manner that most Rotronians did: Cleph went to school and afterwards, served within RoSec prior to leaving for schooling in the Tapani Sector. While growing up, Cleph was one of several youths that frequently spent time together. Not that they were always looking for trouble, but these youths had a thirst for adventure that often put them right in the middle of trouble situations. Some of the notable members of Cleph’s circle of friends were Jev Cray, Ulic Rossini, and Linza Galvani. After enlisted with Rotronian Security, Cleph found himself as a Sensors operator on board the armed transport frieghter, the Star Market. During a cargo run from Rotex to Manchi, Cleph’s ship was driven off-course and ended up having to land on a barren world just across the border of the Expansion Region. It was on this world that while working on a damaged drive, Cleph found what appeared to be a buried piece of debris. This debris turned out to be an ancient Rakatan handheld device, which Cleph has managed to keep as a secret piece of his alien artifacts collection. This discovery sparked such a huge interest in xenoarcheology and xenobiology within Cleph that as soon as he completed his military tour, he applied and was accepted to one of the universities within the Tapani Sector. Later Life After graduating from the university, Cleph returned to Rotex where he was quickly recruited by Dr. Kendal Nyystrom to work at the private research company, the Nyystrom Institute. While working at the Nyystrom Institute, Cleph was reunited with two of his former friends, Ulic Rossini and Linza Galvani. Cleph ulitizes his friend Ulic’s piloting skills to often follow leads to lost worlds and lost civilizations. Appearance and Personality Cleph was a young Rotronian male of average build and height. Naturally curious, Cleph was passionate about discovering new things and seeing creatures and places others may had never encountered. RPG D6 Stats Type: Xenobiologist DEXTERITY 2D+1 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 4D+2, Melee Combat 3D+2, Running 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D+1, (A)Alien Species: Xenobiology 7D, (s)Bureaucracy: Nyystrom Institute 6D, Cultures 7D, Languages 6D+1, (s)Languages: Bocce 8D, Planetary Systems 6D, Science 5D+1, (A)Science: Archeology 6D+1, (A)Science: Cryptozoology 6D+1, (A)Science: Xenobiology 7D+1, Streetwise 4D+1, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 4D, Con 4D+1, Hide 4D, Investigation 7D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, Lifting 3D+2, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, First Aid 6D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Cleph can advance Dodge and Running at half cost. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Portable Computer (5D/5D), Datapad, Backpack, Survival Gear, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dispenser, Macrobinoculars, Holorecorder, Comlink, Climbing Gear, Street Clothes, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters